


a full revolution

by nikospyrr



Series: alone [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Multiverse, based on vernon's al1 teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikospyrr/pseuds/nikospyrr
Summary: There’s a chance that just by doing this he’ll rupture the universe he was trapped in, in fact he hopes it would happen. Nature herself did not make this false world, and Vernon wouldn't stand for it a second longer.





	a full revolution

The first thing Vernon sees is never ending blue, and he screams. A minute later he stops screaming, but only because he can't remember why he was screaming in the first place, and his throat is beginning to ache. It’s just the sky. It’s a vast promise. Beneath me is endless wonder and amazement, if only you explore.

He gets up, and realizes he was lying in the middle of the road. Is it a road? It's a narrow strip of bare dirt that intersects with other strips of bare dirt at regular intervals so yes, Vernon decides, he was lying in the middle of the road.

With the thought settled, Vernon smiles, adjusts his backpack, and starts to walk.

And then he stops. Who is Vernon? He wishes he had a mir—

_A figure. Tall. Not imposing, but they use their height to look down as they pass by. Down at him? He himself is below them, placed below them. The clock on the wall ticks and ticks and ticks but neither hand moves. The tall figure walks out of the house, and he gets up and follows him to the front door. The front door locks behind the figure, and he himself is silent in his fear, the white knuckled grip on the door knob is useless._

He unclenches his fist, shakes out the tension. The images are hazy, and warped in his mind. Some are too bright, in others the shadows are too intense, but every time he looked at the figure’s face, it was obscured. Faces are important, Vernon thinks, scratching his cheek in thought. He wishes he had a mirror.

He is surrounded by hundreds of tall white columns, and at the top are giant blades. A wind farm, his mind supplies. The turbines spin in relation to wind speed and velocity. His father told him this, as they drove down the long and winding highway and passed a farm just like this one. The blades are aerodynamically engineered to catch lift force with ease, and the three blades rotate in a circular path, making a full revolution—

_The clock on the wall moves, the second hand moving six degrees in forward motion, then another, and another. Vernon suddenly wishes he had a better sense of time, of the fragile walls between the universes. For now all he feels is the wrongness of the space he is, can feel his being rejecting the mirror world he was trapped in, and he’s glad he brought his compass, his only totem with him. It guided his sense, calibrating to fit his original world and it’s the only way he knew that he isn’t where he’s meant to be._

_He tests the doorknob, and it clicks as it unlocks. Outside he can feel the building tension as he approaches the edge, physically marked by the edge of the sidewalk. A very very nice property, Vernon concedes. There are less luxurious places to be imprisoned._

_First act of escape is to have a destination. Without even hesitating Vernon thinks of Joshua, and he pushes the thought away with a grimace. His heart still hasn’t figured out how to fix the gaping hole that Joshua had left. Next person is Jihoon, although if he’s honest, Vernon hasn’t the faintest clue of where that boy could be. But Jihoon was his best chance at solving this mystery, and the only other person left who knew how to work the compass._

_Vernon closes his eyes, and reaches out to place his hand against the wall of the mirror universe. He can feel the pull of his original world calling to him from the other side, and it aids him in pushing against the wall, creating a small point of pressure. There’s a chance that just by doing this he’ll rupture the universe he was trapped in, in fact he hopes it would happen. Nature herself did not make this false world, and he wouldn't stand for it a second longer. His hand breaks through the barrier, and he is overwhelmed with the feeling of familiarity and warmth, though he knows that the universes don’t have a quantifiable temperate. That doesn’t stop him from trying._

_In his concentration and elation, Vernon does not hear the sound of approaching footsteps pounding against the asphalt. He steps forward onto the street, just a charging force slams into him. It’s enough momentum that Vernon feels his astral form being ripped from his physical one, and it’s all he can do to keep it together._

_He crosses the threshold, completely intact. He turns and watches Seokmin on the other side, and he is the last thing Vernon sees before he blacks out._

There’s someone standing in front of Vernon, someone who wasn’t there before, but someone who has stood in front of Vernon before. His shocking lime green hair moves wildly, and Vernon remembers that he—they—stand in the middle of a wind farm. Memories are a tricky thing. A cool circle of metal is in Vernon’s hand, and without a thought he tosses it underhand. It’s trajectory is smooth, passing through the threshold as if it wasn’t there at all. The person catches it easily, and looks at it in interest.

Vernon feels a smile on his face, a relief he wasn’t aware he was waiting for. He looks up at the sea of never ending blue above him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean the al1 teasers weren't about parallel universes and lovers separated by the veil of life and death
> 
> thank you to soonwoonet, you crazy kids, for your collective genius. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
